Because Super Heroes and Alien Robots Get Along So Well
by Death's Inevitable Kiss
Summary: Drabbles. A 100th review thank you to Nyxtolouloudo. In which McDonald's is Magical, Clint lacks dating experience, Loki becomes the creepy "stalker boyfriend", and Thor burns down Nat's apartment building.
1. Captain America Does Fast Food

**Author's Note: Originally intended to be a oneshot thank you present for _Nyxtolouloudo_'s one hundredth review on my story** _Solemnly Swear_, **it's now a set of four random drabbles. So, again, thank you for being the 100th reviewer! I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**1- Captain America Does Fast Food**

* * *

Ironhide pulled into the McDonald's drive-through, a nervous Steve Rogers in the driver's seat. Ratchet chose to relax in the parking lot while he waited for them since it would be rather difficult to explain why a Rescue vehicle was being driven by thin air.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?" a feminine voice full of static buzzed from the call box, causing Steve to stared at the box in wonder, still not used to the technology of this time. "Excuse me? May I take your order?"

Steve was still staring awestruck, but tried to think over what he should get. He stared at the menu, surprised by the names. They were so…peculiar.

"Dammit…" the women cursed. "_Bill! I think the box is busted again!_"

"Just order a number twelve," Ironhide growled, his patience wearing thin.

"Uh, ma'am?" Steve called hesitantly, feeling foolish. "I'll have a number 12…"

"Oh…it's not busted. _Never mind, Bill!_ Pull up to the window, please."

"I hope you remembered your wallet, boy," the truck rumbled as it moved forward.

_Dang it_, Steve thought as he realized that his pockets were empty.


	2. Hawkeye Does Love Advice

**2- Hawkeye Does Love Advice**

* * *

Optimus Prime sat on the ground of a cast meadow, staring up at the star filled sky with a certain archer perched on his shoulder. He was fidgeting awkwardly, a question running through his processor.

Hawkeye would glance at him every once in a while, a brow arched in question, but never directly commented on it.

Finally, a gust of wind was pushed through the Prime's vents—a sigh.

"Hawkeye…" Optimus started. The man turned to face him, nodding to show that the Cybertronian had his attention. "How do…how do you know if you have," he paused, "affections for another?"

The Avenger nearly toppled over. "W-what?" he asked. That had not been what he was expecting.

The Autobot's cooling fans could be heard kicking on as Optimus seemed to focus on the night sky. "You humans…your emotions control you far more than they do Cybertronians. How does it feel when you've met the person you want to spend the rest of your existence with?"

Hawkeye scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "Not really sure. You should probably ask somebody with more experience in this kind of thing."

Optimus started. "Are you and Miss Romanoff not mated?"

"Wha'? 'Mated'? Nat and I? No!" Clint scowled. "That's just gross. Nat and I, we're like siblings."

"Oh."


	3. Loki Does Dating

**Warning: Implied Male/Male.**

* * *

**3- Loki Does Dating**

* * *

Loki looked around nervously as he felt a harsh glare coming from his unwilling companion. The God of Mischief was hoping that he would've stopped his immaturity shortly after departing to Asgard, but there was no such luck.

_Really, _Loki thought, rolling his eyes. _You take over a guy's mind once and suddenly you're a bad guy trying to take over the world. As if _that _ever happens in real life_.

Sighing softly, he turned to face his 'date'. Clint Barton did not look amused. "Are you going to keep pouting like a child all day?" Loki questioned with a polite smile that was becoming more and more fake by the second.

Clint's glare intensified as muffled sounds escaped him. It wasn't until that moment that the god remembered that he had magically bound and gagged him. With an embarrassed chuckle, he undid his magic, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"My apologies," he flushed, looking away bashfully. "I just wanted to show you something without any interru—_umph!"_

He was cut off by a sharp punch to the face.


	4. Black Widow Does Rooming

**4- Black Widow Does Rooming**

* * *

The Black Widow wondered how she had ever found herself in such a dilemma. This kind of thing never happened before. Here she was, a master assassin, out of place to stay for a few nights because someone (_Cough_ Thor _cough_) had burned down her apartment building while trying to make poptarts toast faster by giving her toaster a super charge.

Not only that, but she had a choice between staying with two willing acquaintances until she could find a new place to live while off the clock. The only problem was that neither was entirely desirable. _Of all of the times for Clint to take on a mission_, she thought bitterly.

A shiver ran down her spine as she stared at the mischievous smirk on Loki's face, and she just knew that there was no way she would get any sleep if she spent a couple of nights with him.

Then again, what other choice did she have? All Ironhide had to offer was his backseat. She ignored the way a part of her—the part that definitely hung around Tony for too long—cackled at the implications that statement had.

Sighing, she grabbed Loki by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, a glare set on her face. "If you try anything," she said nonchalantly, "I kill you."

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of my Drabbles. ^-^**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
